cops n robers due or die w sky
by minecrafter12312
Summary: hey guys first fanfiction hope u like
1. Chapter 1

**hey my first fanfiction hope u doods enjoy :3**

**Chapter 1 trapped**

* * *

(sky wakes up head hurting cuts on his arm and stuck in a jail cell he looks over to see Mitch (Bajancanadian) and Flame (my character) siting throwing a block back and fort as Jason (Minecraft Universe) is asleep in the cell and Jerome (ASFjerome) yelling at mudkip (Huskymudkipz)

* * *

Sky: Were are we?!

Mitch: in jail

Sky: i know that but why

Mitch: well me Jerome and flame caught a house on fire

Mudkip: i was thrown in this hell hole because I got into a fist fight and nearly killed the dood

Flame: sky you stole 1,000,000 pounds of budder and wouldn't give it back

(KermitplaysMc (Kermit) walks in in full diamond armor with a sword made of diamond also)

Kermit: well well well if it isn't the prisoners

Sky: Kermit you work here?!

Mitch: KERMIT LET US OUT

Kermit: and if I don't

Mitch: ill um ill...

Kermit: exactly

All: let us go!

(Kermit shoots Mitch w/ a bow and Mitch screams in pain as tears flow from flames eyes)

Flame: Mitch noo

Mitch: auhgg

Sky & Jerome: Dood what the hell

Kermit: heh ill kill him heck i can do what i want with him ur all my slaves

All except Mitch: NO!

Mitch: you guys stop talking or he'll kill u all,and i cant take that risk

Jerome: but dood we-

Mitch: Jerome STFU!

Jerome: o-okay O_O

Flame: Mitch can u hear me

(Mitch's eyes go blury then he sleep's)

* * *

(FLAME POV)

(i knew Mitch could die any minute so i riped of some of skys shirt and wraped it on his wound)

Mitch: huh what

Flame *hugs Mitch*

Flame: oh Mitch i thought you were dead i was soooooo scared

(Mitch and flame kiss and everyone stares at the two and start saying oooooooooooooo)

Mitch: 0_0

Flame: so um... yea

Mitch: flame um will you...go out with me

Flame: Yes!

* * *

so yea ill be workin on a next chapter so see u guys later bai


	2. Chapter 2 coma

Hey part 2 this is sorta sad but dont worry it get to a cliff hanger

* * *

(as night approached Flame and mitch were the only ppl awake it was about 12:00 at night and sky snored then at 4:00 in the mornin 2 men were thrown in jail and hit the wall waking up sky )

* * *

sky: umm who are you guys

Man 1: im im...im Noahcraft you can call me Noah

Man 2: im bodil40 u guys can call me bodil

sky ; oh het didnt u make some jump maps

bodil: yea u play the-

sky: BODIL40! lol

Noah: well well well if it isn't my friend flame

Flame: hai XD

(they all sleep)

Mitch: goodnight flame i love you

*Mitch kisses flame on head then sleeps*

Flame: :)

Kermit: rise n shine losers today we work

All except Mitch (who is still asleep):uhgggg

Kermit: MITCH GET UP OR ILL SHOOT AND KILL YOUR SORRY BEHIND!

Mitch:ok ok ok im awake geez no need to screem

Kermit: good cause i will kill u

* * *

Mitch POV

(the pain in my arm was unbearable now at some points i would groan in pain and Flame would ask if im alright and i always lied and said yes)

* * *

Flame: Mitch are u sure ur ok u look like ur hurt

Mitch: Im fine Flame dont worry about me

(the next day Mitch went into a coma and Flame wanted to die)

* * *

Thats all for now see u later -Flame


	3. Chapter 3 love

_**Hey doods meh again i just wana say tnx for meh first follower epicness300 my friend in real**_

_**Tnx dood**_

* * *

Mitch: uhhh were am i

Jason: the prison hospital you have ben out for a month and flame has cried each night for 4 hrs

Flame: M-Mitch ur ok!

(flame wraps her arms around Mitch and screams as a dart hits her in the leg and she falls to the ground screaching in pain and terror)

Mitch: wtf Kermit she did nothing

Flame: owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww god man i did notin wrong

Kermit: i know but still

Jason: dood you shot her for notin thats harsh

Kermit: well screw you u retard

* * *

_***The next week***_

_****_Mitch: well how is ur leg flame

Sky: yea flame hows ur leg considering im almost butt naked seince u all use my clothes for a bandage!

Flame: im ok tnx and sky ur not butt naked ur wering budder colored boxers lol,

Epicness300: hello any 1 there

Flame: omg its epicness

sky: who the hell is he

Flame: my bff seince 6th grade

* * *

_** *A week after Eppicness comes* **_

(Eppicness and flame are sitting and lauging)

Mitch: i dont like him not at all

Jerome: some ones jellous

Jason:yea dood there just friends

Noah: bessides u and flame are goin out she loves u not him

sky: bessides he has a gf dood

Mitch: rly who?!

Bodil: her name is firegal142

Mitch: phew

* * *

well hope u liked and ps to epicness ur characre saves erry 1


End file.
